AniMine
by Youki-Kitsune-Nit
Summary: Thank you for tuning into Ani-mine! Today we will be interviewing the cast of the hit series Inuyasha....


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the inuyasha characters. I do own Reyomito, though.  
  
I created a show where I, Reyomito, interveiw the cast of a famouse anime show. Today's cast is the Inuyasha cast. Welcome to "Ani-mine"!  
  
(Inuyasha) Whatever. (Shippou) Where's the candy you promised me if I came on? (Sango) Hello, everyone watching! *elbows Shippou* Shut up.. (Miroku) Hello, ladies. (Kikyo) I'm late for a funeral.... (Naraku) I, Naraku.... (Kagura) Hi..Are we done yet? (Kanna) Wow! I'm famouse! I'm on T.V.! I'm totally cool now! *Men come in and give Kanna a shot* Heh..heh... (Koga) I know the ladies love me... (Sesshoumaru) ..... (Kagome) Hi mom! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- Reyomito: Ok! First! How do you guys like acting as the Shard Hunters group?  
  
Inuyasha: Well, it's accually very tiring. But hey! It's ramen money.  
  
Shippou: It's always fun for me. I like acting tough, because I am, you know.  
  
Sango: I enjoy it as much as any actor would. But carrying that boomerang around all the time makes my shoulders ache and my back too. I had to go to physical therapy for three months!  
  
Miroku: I like my job. Very much so. My character is perfect for me. *whacked by Sango* Sango: Tell me about it...  
  
Kikyo: I hate it. I'm so tired of being a dead person on screen. It's really not good for my reputation! Inuyasha: Kikyo, you ARE dead... Kikyo: oh  
  
Naraku: I, Naraku, am the EVILEST OF EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA! Kanna: Not again...  
  
Kagura: I like it. Flying around on the suspension cords, creating the flying effect of my feather, is fun. It's hard to make the feather stay balanced, though. You gotta place your weight right. But with enough practice it is really fun.  
  
Kanna: I'm only a little girl but I act really grown up on set. I think this show helps me mature. Maybe I'll be on Sailor Moon when I grow up!  
  
Koga: To tell you the truth, I think I've really learned alot about ating while in set. When they shoot the sceens where I'm running really fast, they place me on the "green screen" where they computerise the effects.  
  
Sesshoumaru: ................................I guess my job is okay................  
  
Kagome: I think it's fun! Acting was a good career choice.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Reyomito: Okay! Now for the individual questions!  
  
Q. Sesshoumaru, do you get tired of looking like a girl?  
  
Sesshoumaru: I do not look like a woman! I look very manly...sort-of...  
  
Q. Koga, would you just kill the villager with the bowl of rice? (from Ookamee)  
  
Koga: Yes and no. Yes, if he ran. Yes, if he protested.  
  
Q. Inuyasha. The public is always on edge when you have your emotional sceens with Kikyo and Kagome. Do you enjoy doing these ramantic/suspensful moments?  
  
Inuyasha: Accually, I'm not a very sappy person. But I like watching my director and the producer on edge at their own sceens. I am a very good actor. Romiko Takahashi is there, too. She wrote Inuyasha and loves those sceens, as well.  
  
Q. Inuyasha, every girl wonders this: Kikyo or Kagome? They demand you to pick one.  
  
Inuyasha: Hmm... I cannot disclose what girl I will end up with, on the show of course.  
  
Q. Kagura, does it ever get embarrassing always having to fly away on a 'feather'?  
  
Kagura: Sort of. But it is fun to do the flying sceens.  
  
Q. Shippou, are you really that childish off set?  
  
Shippou: Of course not! I'm only like that on set because that's what my character is! Childish!  
  
Q. Naraku, do you ever stop saying "I, Naraku..." before every sentence? (from Kenji)  
  
Naraku: I, Naraku, never say "I, Naraku" before EVERY sentence.....  
  
Q. Are you involved with either of the girls, Inuyasha? (from Youki-Kitsune- Nit)  
  
Inuyasha: Accually, I'm single. Miroku: Me too! *whack* Sango: Shut up, Miroku...  
  
*interlude* Just to let you folks know, there is a contest going on! One lucky girl will get picked by Inuyasha to be him girlfriend! Please sign your reviews and let me know in your reviews if you would like to be in this contest and I will put you in it and when Inuyasha picks, I'll air it here! In Ani-mine! Please put a description of yourself, too!*end of interlude*  
  
Reyomito: Welcome back! Now! Back to our questions!  
  
Q. Miroku, why are you such a hentai?  
  
Miroku: Because. I was born that way. It's a genetic thing. Sango: .....*mumble*...liar....*mumble*...........  
  
Q. Kanna, how old were you when you first started acting with the cast?  
  
Kanna: I was 6. Now I'm 7, but I will continue to work till the season ends.  
  
Q. Kagome, why are you always so perky? (from Kenji)  
  
Kagome..Perky? PERKY!?!? WHO SAID I WAS PERKY!?!?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Reyomito: Now! A couple more group questions!  
  
Q. What was your most embarrasing moment on set?  
  
Inuyasha: My first kiss with Kikyo. We were shooting the episode "Kagome's Voice and Kikyo's Kiss" I was really nervouse. That sorta helped my acting character. But just as everything was going great and Kikyo was about to kiss me, I let out a HUGE burp, right in her mouth! I was so embarrassed! I hid in my trailor for a while until the staff coaxed me out with ramen.  
  
Shippou: I was supposed to turn into Kagome on a sceen where we were fighting against the thunder brothers. Well, let's just say it kinda came out deformed and Kagome took a frying pan to me...  
  
Sango: Ok. It was the first time Miroku grabbed my butt. But I didn't know about it, because Inuyasha and Miroku were gonna suprise me. well, I was talking, saying my lines, and then, out of nowhere, I felt this hand on me. I runed around, very red faced, and Miroku and Inuyasha were cracking up. I was full of fury. I didn't shoot for the rest of the day.  
  
Miroku: I was already a master at groping. But I was supposed to grab this village girls butt and my mother walked in the stage room right when I did it! She wasn't too happy and chewed me out right then and there.  
  
Kagura: I fell off my feather.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Reyomito: Thanks you guys! Please tune in next time! The more reviews I get on my show the sooner it will air! Thanks for watching Ani-mine! 


End file.
